A key issue in the proper operation of a cellular communication network is the use of an efficient method for controlling the allocation of power to uplink and downlink channels of a cell being serviced by a base station. Power control, and more particularly, the amount of power allocated to each downlink and uplink transmission by the base station of a cell ultimately goes to the throughput desired by each such channel. Mobile terminals physically located in a cell being serviced by a base station typically require sufficient power to maintain a particular throughput to transmit and/or receive information. Ideally, service providers who own and/or control the cellular networks want to provide uniformly relatively high throughput to the mobile terminals for both the downlink and the uplink of the cells in the network. A Large-Scale Antenna System, as part of base station equipment, due to its relatively superior beam forming capability, can provide relatively high throughput at the various base stations throughout a cellular network by allowing them to cooperate with each other so as to equalize the throughput among all mobile terminals of the network. This approach works best for cases in which each cell serves about the same number of terminals. In a cellular communication network with mobile terminals, the dynamics of mobiles terminals entering and exiting cells and the intrinsic uneven mobile terminal distribution in any given geographic area can result in large differences in the number of mobile terminals served by each cell. It does not make sense to equalize mobile terminal throughput between a crowded cell and a cell with few mobile terminals. Mobile terminals serviced in cells with relatively few mobile terminals should be allowed to have a much higher throughput than the terminals in relatively crowded cells. Higher per mobile throughput in relatively less crowded cells is possible since in the downlink, more power is available per user, and in the uplink, interference rise at the base station receiver is lower.